1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory storage medium storing a program executable by a computer of a controller configured to control a recording device for recording an image on a recording medium and a reading device for reading an image recorded on a recording medium. The invention also relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When quietness or low noise takes precedence over a printing speed, known printers permit selection of a quiet mode (silent mode) in which a sheet conveyance speed is lowered to thereby reduce mechanical noise.